Christmas Marigold
by TheWingsThatGetYouHigh
Summary: Kurt is injured and Dave tries to cheer him up by singing 'Marigold' at Kurt's request. SHORT STORY A Kurt Cobain x Dave Grohl from Nirvana short Christmas story.


It was an event filled evening. The roar of laughter of many people could be heard even through the thick glass doors that served as the entrance to the recording studio. Today was December 25; Christmas day to be exact. Many of the recorders and band member were outside of the recording room, enjoying the time that they were able to spend together. Not Kurt Cobain. Nope, he wasn't having too much fun at all. Aside from being able to get a few chuckles out of watching Krist fail at doing striper dances on the large round table in the middle of the room with a broom as a makeshift pole, Kurt wasn't in the most pleasant of moods. He was stuck lying on the couch. All his mind could focus on was the excruciating pain that he was feeling in his back. He remembered the moment all too well.

_The mood in the air was beyond wild. The ground was shaking, the room was vibrating and the crowd was going absolutely insane. There was Dave on the drums. His beat was perfectly solid as he pounded on the drumset violently. There was Krist on bass, jumping around and playing an amazing bass line. Of course, there was Kurt. He was jumping up and down wildly. He long blonde locks of hair flying every which way as he thrashed his head and body around like he was nothing but a worthless paper bag that got caught in a wind tornado. His angelic hands stroking the guitar like there was no tomorrow. His hoarse screaming vocals echoed throughout the crowed room. Despite the crowd, Nirvana played like they were the only ones on the face of the planet. Everything was perfect until that moment... That fucking ridiculous moment. Kurt got a little out of hand and sent himself flying into the drum set. Or at least he aimed for the drum set. He missed it by a mile and went flying back first directly over the top and into the support beam for the stage. The entire room went silent._

Now here he was. Paramedics decided that his injuries weren't life threatening so they didn't keep him overnight. Krist and Dave dragged him out to go the the Christmas celebrating saying that it would be a good thing for the band leader to "get out and relax with friends." Okay, he was trying to relax, but where were his friends? Having fun of course. Without him.

"They don't even give a fuck that I'm stuck here on this girly pink couch while their out there having the time of their life. This isn't fun. I wanna go home..." The singer picked up one of the clashy bright blue pillows that he had already kicked onto the floor moments before and threw it across the room. It hit the microphone stand, causing it to topple over. Luckily no one was able to hear anything from the room over their own noise. No one except Dave, who has just walked into the room holding a wrapped candy cane.

"I know you're upset man, but did you really have to take it out on that poor microphone stand?" The man asked with one of his signature goofy grins spread on his face. It as obvious he was having a good time. Kurt motioned for Dave to come closer. Dave complied. Various thoughts were currently flooding the ill singer's mind. Instead of focusing on the terrible pain in his back, he was now focused on the terrible pain he would cause his friends from time to time.

"I don't hate any of you." Kurt spoke quietly. The taller man just stared blankly.

There was a pause before the singer started to rant. "I love you guys. You're my best friends. I know I say some things that are pretty harsh, but I don't mean them. No matter what I say, I love you all and I want you to forgive me if I say otherwise." Kurt ceased his rant, turning his head to lock his piercing blue eyes with the dark hazel ones that belonged to the drummer. All Dave did was nod. What more could he do in this moment of sheer randomness? Kurt beamed a sincere smile and sat up with a groan. He proceeded to pat the empty couch cousin to the right of himself. With a tone of confusion, Dave finally spoke. "You should lay back down. Your back must hurt from throwing yourself into the drum set on-"

Dave was cut off mid-sentence.

"No, my back hurts so much, but not as much as my heart hurts whenever I'm alone. I don't want to bother you. Krist isn't here right now. He's busy being a moron. Please stay with me." The small, almost inaudible tremble in the last sentence of his fellow band member's plea for him to stay was all it took. The long haired drummer was about to sit down next to his best friend/practical brother when Kurt spoke yet again. This time, he asked for Dave to pick up an acoustic guitar over in the corner. Dave picked up the acoustic in his hands and sat down.

"So why did you make me pick this up? Are you suggesting I am weak or something like that?"

The other man shook his head. "I want you to play a song for me Dave. Sing something to me." Dave looked at him slightly surprised. Kurt's electric blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. His smile-that beautiful smile of his showed off his pearly white teeth. How could anyone say 'no' to such a beautiful person like Kurt? He looked like he was a young child going to Disney World for the first time. "What would you like me to play?" The drummer asked. He held the acoustic close to his body, mentally hoping his friend would pick an easy song. "Marigold." Kurt replied. Dave perked up. Marigold was one of his favorite songs. To be honest, Dave sometimes enjoyed listening to himself sing. Not as much as he enjoyed listening to Kurt though. The way he would practically swallow the microphone as he moaned his slurred song lyrics for all the world to hear. Dave soon felt his face get warm, so he began to play.

_He's there in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_He's scared in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_All in all the clock is slow_

_Six color pictures all in a row_

_Of a marigold_

With each note and lyric, Kurt grew even more allured to the sound.

_He's there in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_He's there in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_All in all the clock is slow_

_Six color pictures all in a row_

_Of a marigold_

Dave sung his heart out, doing his best to make his fellow band member stop thinking of the pain in his aching back.

_He's there in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_He's there in case I want it all_

_He's scared cause I want_

_All in all the clock is slow_

_Six color pictures all in a row_

_Of a marigold_

The song was over. The messy haired blonde's smile was beaming even brighter now. His gaze drifted from his singing friend upwards towards the ceiling. Directly above the two, was a hanging mistletoe. Dave must have noticed it as well because he was looking in the same upwards direction. The two locked eyes. They began to lean. Not before long, their lips met in a ravenous kiss. Dave could have swore he saw six color pictures all in a row...Of A marigold... Flash before his eyes.


End file.
